marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Factor Vol 1 30
Elsewhere in the city, a beat cop stops in front of an electronics store to watch the latest interview with X-Factor and remarks at how they should be treated as menaces instead of celebrities. Overhearing this Infecta approaches the cop and works her charm on him, unaware that the Beast is watching from above. When Infecta lures the cop into an alley she kisses him, turning him into an Anti-Body and ordering him to go and "arrest" Iceman for her. Meanwhile, Cyclops and Marvel Girl are just arriving in Dallas hoping they can still catch Freedom Force and question them since they are the last ones to see the X-Men alive. However, Freedom Force is ready for them thanks to Destiny's precognitive abilities, and await their arrival. Meanwhile, in Omaha, Nabraska, a strange egg shaped being arrives at a farm house that has a secret complex underneath it singing a traditional Scottish prayer. Back in New York, Infecta leads her Anti-Body to the Hard Rock Cafe unaware that the Beast continues to follow them. Infecta, begins to ignore the creature and runs past the bouncer sending the Anti-Body into a frenzy. She runs right to Iceman, pretending to be in a panic and asks Iceman to "save her" from the creature. Falling for it, Iceman fends off the creature and Beast jumps in to help, the fight burns out the Anti-Body and it disintegrates to the others. As Infecta thanks Bobby for "saving" her, the press comes swarming in to get t he story, and Hank's attempts to try and warn Iceman about Infecta go unheard due to Bobby's attention to the media. At Worthington Enterprises, Warren has broken into the facility and incapaciated any security guards who have stood in his way. Accessing the computer database he attempts to find the location of his ex-fiancée, Candy Southern when he is interrupted by another guard. Warren incapacitates him and demands that he provide the access code to the computers so that he can continue his search for the Right. In Dallas, Cyclops and Marvel Girl search for Freedom Force, and instead Freedom Force find them. Freedom Force confronts them and asks them if they are turning themselves in for not registering under the Mutant Registration Act. Blob takes a shot at Cyclops for their last encounter. Restrained by the governments mutant force, Cyclops tells them that they are only on a friendly fact-finding mission and asks them if they have any information regarding the whereabouts of his missing son. Meanwhile, in Manhattan, Infecta has led Iceman and Beast away from the media and she tells them that she is a mutant. She shows them what powers she has by kissing a bouquette of roses, mutating them into an ugly form. She convinces Bobby that she had come to turn herself over to X-Factor once she learned that she was a mutant and they get a cab to head back to the ship. On the cab ride there, Hank struggles to find the words to warn Bobby about Infecta's true intentions, however Infecta convinces Bobby that Hank must be confused what with his loss of intelligence. Being dropped off near the craft that Ship provided for Hank and Bobby's appearance at the Hard Rock, they fly it back to the Ship. When they arrive, the kids want to know who she is, but Hank only angrily bounds away. The children -- especially Boom Boom who has developed a crush on Iceman -- take an instant disliking to Infecta, but Iceman brushes them off. Taking Infecta to a private part of the ship, she comments on how romantic the moon looks reflecting off the hull of the ship and then asks Iceman for a kiss. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Trainees *** *** *** *** *** *** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * - * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Unnamed reporters & New Yorkers * Locations: * ** * ** * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * * X-Factor space ship * Nanny's ship | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * - Anti-Bodies attack the ship * - Pestilence touched Beast * - Freedom Force is the last one's to see the X-Men alive * - The last time X-Factor battled Freedom Force | Links = }} References